Hairless, But Not Heartless
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: Genos's sensei is an oddball... But, at least Saitama-sensei can't make hairballs anymore. In other words: Sphynx!Saitama. Very light and hinted SaiGenos. ONEshot fluff fic!


The cyborg stands in the middle of the abandoned street. His arms raised, with his palms pointed outward. His eyes are golden flickering orbs swimming in inky black pools, hardened with a intense, passionate glare. The cyborg's target swarms around her gang of mosquitoes, cackling madly as she gains more blood- her energy source- by the second.

Genos grits his too-perfect teeth, straightening his pose as he prepares to incinerate the monster. He's more than ready; lightly-dusty blonde hair whipping wildly around him as he absorbs power, his weaponry whirling louder and louder- The young man was already wounded- broken, to be exact. He had been fighting the damn bug nearly all day. But his desire to destroy the evil entity was still blazing like the fires of hell.

Mosquito Lady thinks the little toaster is annoying enough.

"Baka! You can't defeat me! Look at how powerful I've become-!" she shouts, darting down like a bomb, clawing the teen's anatomy like knives to peaches. Genos realises that the monster is right- he's already shredded to bits, his torso and waist hanging together on one last wire like a lifeline.

More than his pride breaks as he plummets down to earth, having been thrown around as if he were a cat toy. He sobs without tears or emotion, his mood having been flushed down the drain along with his body's well being.

He prepares for death, and sends a command to his body for the last time. "Self Destruct: Activated…. Forgive me, Doctor-" he starts, eyes closing as he allows the cruel yet bittersweet arms of death to take him.

But it never comes.

"Stupid boy! You should have known better than to mess with m-" The monster is suddenly, violently, cut off. It's right after a bolt of a sharp-angled figure, blinded by the light in pink and yellow shades, comes barreling out from an alleyway. Genos's jaw drops, his eyes struggling to keep up with the strange being as it pounces on the bug like a cat to a moth. It leaps with grace, twirling through the air with as much ease as a ice scatter. It catches the wings of the mosquito by what appears to be its /jaws/, flipping itself and the monster over. A loud deafening boom shatters the buzzing mosquito sounds emitted from the bug woman, and thunders throughout the city. Windows shatter, the road cracks, energy-rich waves roll off the 'fight' like cigarette smoke.

Genos lays, broken in half, on the black broken road. He stares with aww at the plow of smoke and debris that surrounds the hero and its kill. Ground fog muddles around him, but he pays it no mind as he strains to straighten himself up.

"You-! How-! S-Show yourself!" the teen demands, panic making his voice glitchy and broken up.

A body is starting to emerge from the fewms, trotting with soft pitter-patters. It approaches slowly, walking with ease and relaxed posture. However, it pauses and makes a loud '/hacking/' sound, and then spits something out to the side. After that, it resumes to exit the curtains of smoke.

It's a man- Genos declares in his head. But… also…

Not a man?

He's naked and shameless. Bare and pink in all of his glory like a newborn. Skin wrinkles at every ridge and crease of his strange anatomy, pulling at straining muscles and stretching of bones. His neck is slender and chest well toned, yet they hold up a very odd head.

The first thing Genos realises that something is certainly not right with the man is its… ears? Ears. Big ears. Bat ears! They're pointed upward, a good twelve inches tall, from tip to the start of his head. They are shaded a darker pink than the rest of his body, crinkled at the bottom edges to form small flaps of skin, defining the satellite-similarity to them. His forehead is wrinkled, and Genos thinks that the being is in deep thought. However, his wide and near-playful brown eyes speak of a kind heart and a go-with-the-flow aura.

The cyborg struggles with words, as the alien stops walking a good two feet away, looking down on the teen who withers in a sparking, electric mess.

He has a muzzle, or snout, of sorts- not elongated like a canine, but round and pudgy- feline. His whiskers are curly, five inches at most, showing off the pink nose and sideways :3' mouth. It gives a catish grin, showing off sharp tiny teeth.

"Who are you?" Genos yells desperately, leaning up on his arms as he watches the creature study him back. It raises an eyebrow, but speaks.

"Oh...It's Saitama," It's voice is human enough, a warm purr/growl echoes in his chest as it spoke. Genos is still amazed.

"Please! Let me be your disciple!"

Genos, to be honest, had no idea where he got that idea from. He did, however, want to know how this thing defeated a monster that tore a cyborg of Genos's stance to shreds- without even a bruise!

"Uhhh… Ok?" it says uncertainly, already having started to lose interest in the cyborg. It walks off down the street, head over his shoulder to look back. Saitama's loss skin pinches at his neck, showing of a strong tendon. His ears lean back, and Genos reminds himself not to get distracted.

However, he can't stop staring at the creature's nicely tone ass-... and tail. A /long/ tail, thin and whip-like, flicking to the side with hidden annoyance. The being puffs, and his cheeks expand for a second. Then it turns back forward, disappearing into the evening with soft pitter patters of it's paws, walking with ease on hunches and high ankles.

Genos does a decent amount of research on cats the moment he is able.

"Genos~"

"Hmm,"

"Genos~"

"Mhmm-"

"Genos!"

"Wahaaa-"

"Genos/!/" A loud 'thwack' to the cyborg's titanium skull shakes him awake, making him gasp for air. The shock of it startles him gravely, and he sits up with a staticky sigh. His golden orbs open to meet a pair of brown ones, and he puffs with diminishing annoyance. He shuts his eyes again.

"Sensei, it's four in the morning," he explains with grogginess as he checks his internal watch.

They've been over this before- Genos needs to charge till sundown to sunrise. Not a second after- and it's still nighttime. However, Saitama-sensei was most active during sunrise and sunset. He went to sleep too, and awoken too, a energy-buzzing Saitama. All other times the big hairless cat was lounging around in his favorite 'Oppia' hoodie and swim trunks. Other times it was his signiture hero suit.

"It's four! Four in the morning! Yes! Get up! Get up! Up up up! Common you lazy human- /hurry/!" the humanoid sphynx cat proclaims, and head bunts the teen's soft synthetic face with rough, malleable skin, rubbing his scent all over. It pleased Saitama when his scent was on the cyborg- Genos was /his/ person, after all.

"Sensei, please, I am in need of rest-"

"Common! Remember the sale? To/day/? All of the meat is being marked down to 70%! That's a steal! But it's only between 4-6am, so we-"

"Wake me up in an hour, please, Sensei,"

"No,"

"Yes, please-"

"Noooooo~ ;-;"

Genos dared to open his eyes again to look at the cat man. He regrets it.

Saitama had his ears turned back, skin showing off all of the God-powered muscles under his extra skin, giving off the saddest of puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. He suddenly felt bad about trying to keep his beloved teacher away from something he loved dearly- sales.

The teen cries out with new found joy and energy, and shouts, "Yes, Sensei!"

"S-sensei…" Genos questions quietly, closing the door to their shared apartment. He walks in the hallway with heavy metal thumps, and shyly sticks his head in the doorway to the living room. The cat man is laid out in his typical, lazy-day afternoon position while doning his blue swim trunks. His waist up is bare, showing off all the details of his unusual yet charming anatomy. His small six pert nipples, his sharp chin, his long snout and its puffy cheeks, crinkled whiskers, big brown eyes that look like they could stare into one's soul- the soft twitch of his grand ears, turning towards the smallest of sounds. Genos had no doubt in his young mind that the man could probably hear a fly fart. A fly five miles away.

In acknowledgement, the man's tail flicks up like a whip- the cyborg knows Saitama could easily crack it like one as well. Genos shuffles from one foot to the other as he approaches, knowing the man would not hurt him- but he could. Of course, Genos didn't know how the man will react once the teen shows his little 'surprise'.

"I got you something," he says quietly. Saitama's paws, flexed out and exposing the translucent skin between his toe-like fingers. They stretch along the back of the manga he held, claws peaking from their hiding place.

Genos gulps as his teacher places the book down and gives him a good natured smile. "S'up?"

"Uhm- Talks about anthros and humanoids have been popular in the news, Sensei, and I heard at the market today that all felines and canines that have a 'owner' should always have a collar on- or they might be arrested… You are a great man, Sensei, and I am more than proud to call you as such, and I cannot stand it when people call you names. They mean nothing, Sensei, but I-" Genos is cut of with the wave of the elder's paw.

"Ahh! Twenty words, Genos, twenty words!"

"Ah! Right! My apologies, Sen-"

"Get on with the point, kid,"

"I have bought you a collar!"

A silence falls between the feline and the cyborg. Saitama stares at his companion with huge round eyes. His ears twitch back and a frown forms on his pale lips.

"Genos," he states. His forehead is straightened from wrinkles, now smooth and defined- Saitama gives the 'serious look'. Genos gulps and brings out his arms from behind his back to show the collar.

It's red leather, well made and crafted, adoring even a small bell and fish-bone shaped tag; a tag that is labeled 'SENSEI' in big, bold letters.

The cat stares at the thing like it was a bug. A annoying bug. Genos opens his mouth to speak, but the collar is snatched from his prosthetic hands quicker than lightning. Saitama sits up with his legs crossed, and glares.

"First off, my name is Saitama. I allow you to call me 'sensei' only because you don't know when to quit. Second, I am not a pet. Do I look like a Fluffy or Mr. Whiskers to you? Also this /is/ my apartment, after all. And I really don't care what people call me. They just were raised into thinking that only humans are superior on this earth- it is a perfectly natural reaction for them to be afraid of or even angry with something like me… Did, something happen that made you buy this, Genos?"

"-uh-g-" Genos's voice stutters, and if he were human, he would be beat red with blush. He shamefully looks down at his knees, sitting up tall with his seiza pose. The cat sitting his opposite sighs and gives off a little growl. Genos speaks.

"... I overheard someone talking today about me, being a S-Class hero, and having a humanoid follow me around like a… lost kitten… I got angry, Sensei. They said that you're a lost cause that follows me around because I'm too nice to send you a-away-" Genos is cut off, not with a wave of a paw or with a growl- but with a little nibble to his chin. He gasps as he sees his teacher's big brown eyes stare back at him with concern, a wet pink nose squished to his own nose and upper lip as the big cat gently kiss-bites the teen's chin and jaw. Saitama purrs sweetly, coming to snuggle closer to the glitching cyborg. Genos, in a state of need, hugs the sphynx with glee.

"Sensei~" he squeaks, rubbing the soft spots behind Saitama's ears. In return, Saitama purrs harder and starts kneading his chest. "You talk too much, kid. You know that, right?" the cat says lazily, purring away the cyborg's negative moods.

"Yes, Sensei~"

… Suddenly, Genos hears a flick of lether and a click of metal. /The collar!/ Surprised, he looks up from the elder's shoulder to see what the sound was. To his dismay, he can't move from his teacher's hug.

"Sensei? W-" Saitama then sits up and lets his arms go from the cyborg's neck. He looks very pleased with himself.

"There. Now everyone will know that you're mine~!"

"S-Sensei!?"

Genos was forced to wear the collar all day….

He didn't mind. Too much, anyhow


End file.
